


The Change You Want to See

by Alixtii



Category: The 4400
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia is somber as she prepares for her date, which Diana supposes is a bad sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change You Want to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassievalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cassievalentine).



Maia is somber as she prepares for her date, which Diana supposes is a bad sign. It's a shame; Diana liked Maia's new boyfriend. But mostly she feels for her daughter. Breaking up at that age is always hard to do, and Diana knows quite well that knowing the inevitability of its coming doesn't make it easier, but harder. Not for the first time, Diana does not envy Maia her ability.

She waits up until Maia gets back, as is her custom on nights that Maia goes out. Maia returns around ten, and is quiet when she does.

"How was your date?" Diana asks, although she suspects she already knows, because Maia already knew going in.

"Alex broke up with me," Maia answers dully.

"I'm sorry, honey," says Diana, pulling her daughter in for a hug. "There'll be other boys."

"I know," says Maia, and Diana wonders again just how far Maia can see. She can control her powers much better now than she could when she was younger, but that cuts both ways: if she wants to see something now, she usually can. The temptation to peek must be almost as horrible as not being able to control it.

But then, it is not as if exactly takes precognition to know when a relationship is turning sour and is about to end. And both Maia and Alex were level-headed enough teenagers that they didn't need their 4400 abilities to know that a high school crush was unlikely to turn out to be true love in the long run.

"Just remember the good times," Diana whispers, still holding Maia in a tight embrace. "Let everything else fade away."

Maia nods, and Diana knows she will pull through this. Not just because teenagers always do (except when they don't, but Diana does her best to put the thought out of her mind), but because Maia's already faced far worse.

. . .

As Maia prepares for school the next morning, she seems to have found a new strength. She's actually humming as she packs her lunch.

Diana suspects, but can't be certain, that Maia peeked into the future and, for once, liked what she saw there.

"You seem in a good mood today," Diana hazards, cautiously.

Maia smiles. "I'm moving on," she announces. "Bobby Reynolds and I going to go out now."

Diana nods. "You looked in the future?" She tries to keep the sound of disappointment out of her voice. She can't guide Maia as to how to use her gift, God knows; it's something that only Maia can work out for herself.

But Maia shakes her head. "No," she says.

Diana is confused. "But then how do you know Bobby's going to ask you out?"

"Because he's not going to ask me out," Maia answered with a smile. "I'm going to ask him."


End file.
